<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you love me, or want me dead? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772220">Do you love me, or want me dead?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year three people get chosen to hunt down the biggest government threat. He's seen as a criminal, a really bad person, but that may not really be the case. He falls for one of his hunters, that may not have the same feelings for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you love me, or want me dead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looks like there is that time of the year again. The time where three poor people are choose to haunt down the biggest threat to society. The only one person that can destroy the world, as if it was made out of fragile glass. The only one person no one even knows the face of. The person in question, as he calls himself, is Dream.<br/>
George didn’t know why he sounded so familiar. Every day, after seeing the news about him, after hearing the new message he left for the police, his words would get stuck in his head and won’t let him sleep. If he managed to get some rest, he would probably wake up sweating from the new nightmare he had. And every day is the same. Sometimes, he even gave up on turning on the TV because he wanted to rest that night. But today was different. He has become of age. The age he can get selected to haunt his nightmare. Dream. Such a pathetic name. The complete opposite of what he is. Why, WHY THAN did he choose this name? No, there is no time to worry about a name. He had to open the news channel. With every button press he felt like the world was collapsing every time. With his luck , he will be chosen.<br/>
He turns the volume up. The lady starts talking about some new incident that happened over a week ago or something. He hears the title of the next article. “Dream has left, yet again, a voice message for the police. Given the fact he will be hunted down starting with tomorrow...” the words come out of the speaker weighting more and more on George. Just give the stupid message.<br/>
The news lady stops talking and a video starts playing. The same tall, blonde man appears, this time sounding... more excited? It’s weird... he's the one getting hunted but okay. The message starts playing.<br/>
“Hello there fellas. I know what time it is. Are you really going to risk another three poor humans just trying to catch me? This just became stupid after the... what was that... Oh! After the seventh time. I know you are concerned about how lonely I am! So kind of you to thing about me!” he started to sound sarcastic “But really, I am fine! I mean... nah where am I getting at? Just stop doing this you are just wasting another three people time and life. At least if you decide to continue this tradition... send someone cute” the video cut.<br/>
Did this bitch just say that? “Send someone cute"?! As if he wouldn’t just kill them, like the rest. He’s stupid. All of this is stupid. George just wanted to close the TV and get back to sleep. But he had to wait for the names to be announced.<br/>
Now the names that have been chosen. He hoped so much that maybe his name wouldn't be called. But as he explained, his luck was not on his side this time either. Oh the poor people he had to do this with. What were their names? Badboyhalo and Sapnap? Weird names, but he still felt sorry for them.<br/>
He got off the couch and started packing his belongings into a suitcase. Nothing much, but still, it weighed more than he expected it to. It felt like his insides had melted. He didn’t like to show it, but the only thing he felt that night was fear.<br/>
Six am hit the clock and George had to get up. The car ride from home to the place they had to meet up felt so long but so short at the same time. What could go wrong? Nothing. Just... trying to hunt down the most dangerous person. Nothing that bad.<br/>
He finally arrived and got to meet his new team. Pretty chill guys. At least the time they had to spend there wouldn’t be spent with a bunch of assholes.<br/>
The first guy he met was Sapnap. He had a weird obsession with fire and talked about how you can burn down a house in ten different ways. But that aside, he was fun to talk to. The other guy, Bad, was really nice as well. He hated cursing for some reason and would scream “language” even at the smallest inappropriate word. That aside, he was cool.<br/>
Though, George didn’t want to get attached to any of them, in case something went wrong, as he expected. The three guys didn’t have to wait a lot. A military commander gave them some weapons, armour and instructed them to go on a plane so they could be taken to the forest they’re supposed to live in fir the past... however long it takes for one side to win. </p><p>The place wasn’t really that bad. They all had a personal bathroom, linked with their bedroom, a big kitchen stuffed with food to last them a while, and a hanging out aria with a big couch in the middle. If the view from George’s window wasn’t a scary forest that a potential murderer could be in, the room would have felt really safe. To say the least.<br/>
They decided to go around and explore. Not too far away from home. They still wore the protective gear and had some weapons at hand just in case. George found some mushrooms and was really intrigued by them, when Sapnap shouted , with all his power “He’s here! Everyone, follow me right now!” and before George could say anything left he got dragged by Bad after Sapnap. The worst thigh was that Sapnap was right. The boys got lead into a long cave. The tunnel got devastated into three smaller ones. “That’s it. We are separating! I go here and you two go in whichever one you want.” Sapnap yelled and started running forward. Next thing George knew, he was in one of the tunnels thinking who the heck put that guy in charge? Not so long after he felt someone pushing him into a wall. Oh no. No, no.<br/>
“And what are you doing here?” a voice said from above George’s head. He prayed that maybe one of the boys was the one talking but the voice sounded too familiar for some strangers that he just met. Could it really be Dream? Could his lick really be that bad?<br/>
“Oh, you’re not a talker are you?” the voice said, a little softer. This was all so confusing. Wasn’t this guy the biggest threat to the human kind? Why was he talking softer to him?<br/>
“N- not when I’m talking to a literal criminal.” George found his mouth talking without himself. He was sure this would make Dream mad.<br/>
“What? What did they tell you? I haven’t done anything wrong.” He says. The audacity. Haven’t done anything wrong? Does this guy have memory loss or something? George decided to stay quiet this time.<br/>
“not talking again? Hm.. at least they answered my request.” He said. What request? The hunt wasn’t cancelled. Did he... O no he didn’t! George slapped Dream. Why would he do that! He’s screwed!<br/>
“Okay, okay, fine, I understand! I’m sorry. Why did you slap me like that? I didn’t say anything!” he complained. Maybe his slap was uncalled for. But that was not the reaction he expected from Dream.<br/>
“Are- are you not going to kill me for just slapping you?” he asked.<br/>
“Now why would I do that? I told you, I haven’t done anything ever.” Another response that wasn’t right. No. This is just so Dream could get his trust. There is no way-<br/>
“Looks like your friends are calling you. Go. You don’t want them to think something happened to you. As for us... meet me tonight. In the flower garden near your house. You will find it.” Dream said.<br/>
“First, they aren’t my friends. Just some strangers I met because of you. Second, what makes you think I will meet you in the dark? Are you crazy? I won’t come.” George responded angrily. The audacity of that guy. They’re not on the same side. They never- maybe some- no. They will never be on the same side.<br/>
“We’ll see.” Said Dream as George was running towards the exit. He’s really that stupid to think he’ll accept his stupid intention. </p><p>Sapnap and Bad say George and ran to him. They asked so many questions, on what’s he been doing for so long. Though he wanted to, something in him told him to keep the earlier interaction to himself.<br/>
They walked back home and directly into the kitchen. All of them were hungry. After a good meal, each of them walked into their room, saying goodnight. They’re not going to interact until morning probably.<br/>
But as the moon kept rising, George couldn’t stop thinking about the invitation. Maybe he could go. Dream didn’t seem so bad. Was it really that stupid to think about? Maybe Dream is the person he says he is. He decided to give it a chance and go. Of course, he will take a lot of things to protect himself. Like what? He didn’t know the first thing about weapons. He just grabbed the first thing that he saw and left.<br/>
The forest was beautiful. Somehow, more comforting than at day. He saw some flowers. Was this the garden Dream was talking about? It sure was big. For some reason, in the middle of the flowers there was a big tree. George decided to wait there. His heart was beating so hard. Even he can’t believe he’s doing this. After a few seconds of waiting something-no – someone came from behind the tree. George freaked out and wanted to scream but instead he made a sound that was similar to a meow.<br/>
“Okay, hello princess! Didn’t know you were that scared of the dark.” The voice said. But than George started to make out the person in the dark. It was Dream. This time wearing a green hoodie, not so good for camouflage. It took a second for the words to process.<br/>
“What did you just call me?” he screamed angrily. Dream could not contain his laughter. He really did sound like a tea kettle. “Don’t make me slap you again.” He warned.<br/>
“O no, I’m so scared!” said Dream jokingly. “But really, I still have a red mark on my face.” He stopped to look at the house. Some lights were still on. “Maybe we should go somewhere with less of a chance of being seen by your friends" Dream said, his eyes still on the house.<br/>
That sounded weird. “Why wouldn’t we want to be seen? They’re good people you know. Not that-" George got interrupted immediately.<br/>
“No. The thing is, you are technically here to haunt me right? At any chance they get they’re going to attack me. And if they see you with me, they’ll consider you a traitor. Weird how the world works.”<br/>
“Than what makes you think I’ll not kill you? At any chance?” George asked.<br/>
“I.. I don’t know. You looked like you got dragged after them. That shows you don’t want to fight. Also, you are the one that chose the right tunnel. And you’re the weakest of them. I could handle you.” Dream said.<br/>
“First, I was scared for me, not that I wouldn’t hurt you. And second, how dare you? I’m not weak! Why does everyone say that! Plus, I have a gun!” George defends himself. Maybe he made a mistake coming here.<br/>
“You’re holding it wrong. It’s not loaded and the safety feature is still on. Say that again?” Dream finally stops looking at the house and looks at George, who is standing there in shook. “Come on, maybe I’ll even show you how it works.” He says while dragging George after him. They stop at a small wooden house, in the woods, not really far away from the main one.<br/>
“That was uncalled for. How do you know so much about these?” he asks the masked man.<br/>
“There have been a lot of hunters here. I have to say that, concerning, you are not the worst one.” Dream says while pouring himself a cup of tea. “Do you want some?” he asks after a few moments.<br/>
“No I’m good. Do you live here? Aren’t you afraid the hunters will find you, if you’re living so close to them? Also, why did you want to talk to me?” George asks looking around the house. It’s nice. Not too big but decorated nicely. How did he not see it before?<br/>
“Oh, people tend to not see it at first. And as I told you, I’m not a bad person and so they don’t have to storm my house. If they’re more aggressive I’ll just direct them in the other direction. As for your second question, I don’t really have an answer. I guess it just sad to be lonely. It’s nice talking to someone, especially when you’re all alone every day. Any more questions?” Dream tilts his head slightly.<br/>
“Why are you wearing that mask? And why do they want to haunt you down if you’re not a bad person?” George asks. A few seconds of silence pass. That’s kind of relaxing.<br/>
“I don’t know what they’re trying to do. I guess I know some really bad secrets that will make the whole government fall if they got out. And the mask... probably just privacy. I first started wearing it to not be recognized, but they found out it’s me and I had to run away. Now it’s just become more normal. I got used to it and I find it weird not wearing it. I trust less people with seeing my face.” Dream confessed. It was kind of relaxing to get to know him. Maybe he’s not as bad as others make him look. He never did whatever the news said. Maybe he’s a nice guy.<br/>
“Oh... okay. I understand now. You know, you’re not that bad. I may even say sorry for slapping you earlier” George said.<br/>
“I still don’t think I was wrong.” Dream said while dodging the next slap. “Hah! I anticipated that!” he said before starting laughing.<br/>
“Stop!” George says. “You’re ridiculous. Really!” he continues.<br/>
The night was almost over and George had to get back to the house before the others woke up. Dream promised to not create any problems and let him sleep because he didn’t get the chance this night. </p><p>He opened the door and went past the hall, passing trough to get to his room. H e changed and got in the bed. Maybe he’ll sleep for at least two hours or more. He couldn’t have stayed that long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just the first part, if I get positive feedback I can continue it! Thank you for reading it ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>